<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasuke: Insane Wonderland by sasukewasameme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948513">Sasuke: Insane Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme'>sasukewasameme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Horror, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Other, Trippy, Uchiha Sasuke-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's sharingan went out of control, turning the world around him into a dark wonderland.</p><p>Inspired by: Alice: Madness Returns and the original Alice In Wonderland </p><p>No rape/non-con<br/>Not a smut fic<br/>Not a comedy<br/>May have angst<br/>May have character death<br/>May have abuse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sasuke first traded his Sharingan for Itachi's, he thought it was simple; he thought he'd figured out everything the Mangekyou does.</p><p>Easy, he'd thought, I can make people tell me what they know. Simple, he'd thought, he could quite easily force people to hallucinate. </p><p>But one day while using his sharingan to manipulate a leaf ninja to find the Nine Tails (Naruto) so they could be fully prepared for the war. But Sasuke's genjutsu turned out to be much more real than he'd expected. And out of control.</p><p>All he wanted was to create a genjutsu where the man would seem ten times smaller than Sasuke. The goal was to intimidate him into talking but while Sasuke imagined himself growing larger and larger, a random thought popped into his head.</p><p>What if he had a pitch black, ominous background while he was intimidating the man? It was supposed to be just a thought but he had a hard time controlling it. Before he knew it, the thought showed up in his genjutsu and the genjutsu felt even more real than ever before.</p><p>It became clear the man wouldn't snitch on Naruto so Sasuke stopped the genjutsu and threw him aside. When it was all over, Sasuke decided he needed to clear his thoughts so his thoughts wouldn't become reality again.</p><p>Unfortunately, it happened again. Less than a week later, in fact. But this time, it was even worse than the last. He used his genjutsu on yet another leaf shinobi, only this time he was angry.</p><p>The thought of beating the guts out of the man was, again, just a thought. Until it wasn't. Sasuke had no idea what the heck was wrong with him but he saw a duplicate of himself beating the man senseless, taking its anger out on him.</p><p>Now, Sasuke was a confident person. Especially after deciding revenge on the leaf. He'd had a feeling of grandiose. However, his thoughts getting out of control was a fact that was secretly scaring him.</p><p>What if it got worse? </p><p>Over the next few weeks, it did. And not only were Sasuke's thoughts getting out of control, so was his genjutsu. He had no idea what Madara thought of it. Maybe he thought Sasuke was a failure? </p><p>There were random moments when he would accidentally put one of his teammates under a genjutsu. Even worse was when the genjutsu became reality. Jugo would innocently walk by Sasuke to check on him only to be put in a pool covered in blood.</p><p>Sasuke was absolutely confused. Why blood? He didn't know. Why there and then? He had no idea. It just happened on its own. Eventually, Madara had to put Sasuke into a coma-like sleep until he could figure out what to do about it.</p><p>After putting Sasuke to sleep, Madara hid his body so no one would wake him until the problem was solved. Madara still considered Sasuke to be an important piece to the war and still wanted him to collect the nine tails.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sasuke was trapped in a pitch black room with his own imagination. There was no way out. Then, suddenly, his mind imagined a hole in the ground to the right of him. He walked towards it but the closer he walked to it, the further away it moved.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was up to the Leaf Village shinobi to find where the Akatsuki were hiding so they could kill as many of them off as possible before the war. It had been a while since they all had a mission together so the teams were excited.</p><p>They spread out into the forest and soon got a signal that something important was found. They gathered Kiba and Akamaru's noses were stronger than a wolf's and had found Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes. The group knew this could be the moment they kill Sasuke.</p><p>After hearing how powerful Sasuke had become and the fact the Akatsuki liked to stick around them, the teams made a plan. Well, Shikamaru and Kakashi did, to be exact. </p><p>Naruto felt as if time had slowed. The reality that Sasuke might die by his own friends' hands hit him for the second time in his life. Naruto felt the betrayal in Sasuke's stead. </p><p>The group all felt a mutually down, depressed feeling. Memories of Sasuke flooded through their heads. How did it come to this? Alarm grew stronger as the scent got closer and another scent came to Kiba and Akamaru. </p><p>Kiba recognized it as one of Sasuke's teammates. "There's someone else with him. Be on guard." They reached a small cluster of trees and cames face to face with a guy who had sharp teeth, white hair, and an Akatsuki cloak on.</p><p>Suigetsu laughed mischievously. "Where is Sasuke?" Asked Kiba. "You don't want to wake him." Naruto felt a surge of anger. "Who says what we want?! Now, tell me; where's Sasuke?!" </p><p>Suigetsu laughed mischievously again. "Under me." And then he ran. "Dammit," said Naruto. "Hurry," ordered Kakashi. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Follow him." They ran after Suigetsu.</p><p>"What do you think he meant by not waking him?" Asked Sakura. "Well, you know Sasuke. He's always had a hard time waking." Naruto said, almost nervously. Sakura wasn't sure if she believed that that was it but walked over to where Suigetsu was standing earlier anyways.</p><p>"Well. Let's dig." Said Kakashi. The group nodded and began. It wasn't long until Sasuke's face was revealed. The question was whether to kill him or to capture him. The nation's wanted him dead but the leaf village wanted to take him safely, if possible.</p><p>"We can capture him," Shikamaru decided. Tension they didn't know was in the air released after that. "Right!" Said Naruto excitedly. "They dug more until Sasuke's full body was revealed. </p><p>Whoever buried him put his body in an air bubble so he could breathe. It was very surprising to find that it was easy to pop the bubble. There weren't any traps attached to it. </p><p>"Okay. Let's take him." Kakashi picked Sasuke up and put him on his back. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The hole in the ground stopped moving and Sasuke was finally able to reach it. The hole had a bright, yellow light like the sun coming out of it. Sasuke hoped he wouldn't burn to death if he jumped in it.</p><p>There was no other way out of the pitch black place so he closed his eyes, tightened his fists, and jumped. The hole swallowed him up and he opened his eyes. The bright light hurt so he immediately shut them again.</p><p>"Be careful. He's awake." Was that... Shikamaru? Sasuke opened his eyes again. This time when he opened them, he closed them again out of horror. Kakashi was carrying him.</p><p>He panicked and looked around for a place to escape when the day suddenly became nighttime while the trees' moss turned into red blood. A squirrel was sitting in a pool of its blood, eating itself. </p><p>The squirrel chomped on its hand until white muscle tissue showed up. Then, it tore into the softness of the muscle while the blood formed, trying to clot which caused a bloody mess. </p><p>"What is this?!" Called out Sakura's voice. "I don't know," said Shikamaru. Sasuke turned his head to Shikamaru's direction. "But I think it has to do with what that guy said about not waking him up."</p><p>Sasuke's imagination ran rancid. Flowers turned into colorful faces and grew, grass became taller than them, and water became pink. </p><p>Mushrooms grew all around the place and rocks grew arms and mouths, chanting "human, paper, scissors" ominously. The world became an absolute mess. And Sasuke laughed. He thought it was funny. </p><p>Life already sucked and now he couldn't control his own mind. It was absolutely hilarious. His mind was driving him insane. The group of Shinobi looked at Sasuke as if he was crazy.</p><p>And maybe he was. </p><p>But he didn't care. He had to go with the flow now. Life would clearly never work in his favor,  so, in misery and escapism, he let his imagination engulf him completely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like Sasuke's imagination was a personality in and of itself. He wasn't consciously imagining the things going on around him. They seemed to be self existent. The group looked to Shikamaru for an explanation. </p><p>    Shikamaru explained his theory on how Sasuke's genjutsu was doing this. The rest was up to them to discover. Like whether the whole world had changed, if they were just under a genjutsu, or if they were somehow teleported to a world Sasuke's mind created.</p><p>    The world around them was much more colorful than the real world but it still felt the same physically. Sasuke figured that if he was stuck with these guys until everything was figured out, he might as well tell them what he knows.</p><p>    The sooner everything was figured out, the sooner he could be rid of them. His mind was making him so confused that he postponed his plans of murder until everything was figured out. </p><p>   "It started a few weeks ago." Kakashi judged that Sasuke wouldn't be a threat so he set him down. "I don't know how this is happening. But I do know that I can't control my Sharingan or my imagination." The group seemed to understand what he was talking about so he felt no reason to continue.</p><p>    Footsteps came running towards them from the distance. Kakashi didn't seem to be alarmed so Sasuke wasn't either. Soon, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino showed up with Suigetsu. "There you guys are! What's going on?!" Yelled Kiba. The group explained. </p><p>"If you guys are still here, then maybe everyone else is too. Let's go find the Leaf Village." Said Naruto. Sasuke laughed because Naruto being smart was funny. "What's wrong with you?!" Yelled Kiba. "Seriously. I want to know."</p><p>    Sasuke just stood there, smiling. "Damn you!" Kakashi interjected, "Stop, you two. Fighting won't do us any good. Now, let's find the Leaf Village." He started walking. Kiba eyed Sasuke and broke eye contact, following Kakashi in a huff. </p><p>    The world was insane. They saw that there were things floating in the sky but couldn't make out what they were until they got to a better clearing. They were clocks, objects, creatures?, and islands. Cuckoo clocks, regular clocks, broken clocks, blue clocks, and clocks of all kinds. </p><p>    The islands also varied. Some were large. One was a giant teddy bear sitting on a giant table. A giant eyeball was floating in the atmosphere while watching the TV while sitting on a huge couch. There was a countless amount of strange things. More objects and islands filled the sky but were too far away to see what they were.</p><p>     The sky itself was gloomy with different colors. Purple-pink clouds with a greenish blue atmosphere created the sky. The group could not stop looking at the insanity that was the sky. </p><p>    The entire world was scary. Who knew if the TV would fall on top of them, crushing th em to death? Who knew whether the giant teddy bear would come to life and eat them or not? There were so many things to be wary of in the sky, not to mention the creatures on the land.</p><p>    They treaded forward. "...n...me." There was a noise coming to the right of them and they stopped, preparing themselves for what was coming. A rabbit with a red tailcoat on and a stop watch in its hand came running on its two back feet. </p><p>    "No time, no time." The rabbit was saying to himself. He didn't look very intimidating so they put their guard down a little bit. The rabbit was rather fast, actually. When he got to them, he ran straight past them. That was when the group decided he was of no threat and ran after the rabbit.</p><p>    "Hey, wait!" Yelled Naruto. They needed answers and since the rabbit was no longer classified as intimidating and also spoke their language, they needed to reach him as soon as possible. The rabbit didn't listen and repeated his previous words in a nervous stutter. "N-no time. No time." </p><p>    Sasuke, who was usually silent, yelled "no time for what?" Again, the rabbit didn't answer. Then, the rabbit disappeared into what seemed to be an invisible wall. The group stopped and contemplated whether it was dangerous to go through it or not. </p><p>    Before they could make a decision, a loud stomping that shook the ground sounded behind them. Trees were getting knocked down in the distance. A giant... teapot? Came into view. Hot steam came from out of it and it whistled loudly before tipping over and pouring its own tea out onto the forest.</p><p>    The tea was like acid and animals quickly melted from fur to skin, to muscle to bone, to nothing. Trees started to catch on fire from the pure heat. Naruto was the first to act and put his fingers, then hands, then arm into the invisible area.</p><p>    The are felt gooey and cold. No harm came to his arm so he figured it would be the same for the rest of his body and walked into the invisible area. The others quickly followed. And fell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Through The Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Real quick Author's Note: This story will get darker as it goes. I put the horror tag for a reason.~</p><p>The invisible area turned out to be a pitch black hole that seemed to have no bottom. Gravity in the hole was like being on the moon. They seemed to float down rather than fall.</p><p>    It was alarming because there were other objects in the hole. They didn't know how but they were able to see the objects regardless of how dark the hole was. It was 32 seconds before anyone said anything. "When are we going to stop falling?" Asked Ino.</p><p>    Everyone stayed quiet for several seconds after that. Not only because they didn't know but also because they knew there was a possibility of death at the bottom. They could fall into a pit of giant teapots or rabid squirrels. Neji answered first. </p><p>    "There's a possibility that we'll never land." A little too straight up for the situation. Another question came to the group's mind: what if they never stopped falling? It seemed ridiculous but with the place they were in, almost anything seemed possible. </p><p>    Then, a small light came into view.  Hope filled their minds. Naruto wasn't paying attention and a book hit his face. More and more objects were floating the closer they got to the bottom. Finally, the bottom came into view.</p><p>    There was a giant, pink lily pad covering the bottom floor. Suddenly, gravity went back to normal and they started falling - fast. Choji fell the fastest and closed his eyes tightly, preparing for contact. He got closer and closer and opened his eyes last second.</p><p>    Choji started yelling dramatically until he came into contact with the lily pad. The lily pad was actually soft. And bouncy. He bounced 50 feet into the air. The others fell seconds after him. The group kept falling and flying until they weren't high enough in the air to be flung by the bouncy lily pad.</p><p>    When they stopped bouncing, they tried walking off the lily pad which proved to be hard because it was slimy and squishy. They ended up having to roll off of it to get off faster. When they got off of the lily pad, they looked around the large room. </p><p>    A huge table was in the corner of the room with a huge bottle that had a paper hanging from it saying 'DRINK ME.' On the ground was a regularly sized plate with a Danish on it. The danish had frosting shaped into the words 'eat me.' </p><p>    Of course, the group didnt trust it. They looked around the room for a way out. Kakashi tried summoning his ninja hounds to help them out but they couldn't be summoned. He sighed. Finding a way out of the place may prove to be difficult. </p><p>    Sakura was looking around the place with the others when she noticed something gold in the corner of her eye. She turned around and walked in the direction she saw the gold object. Then, she saw it. A door. But it was tiny.</p><p>    "Hey! I found something," she yelled to the others. Everyone ran to where she was standing and saw it too. Shino was the first to notice that the door seemed to have a face and kneeled down to it. "What are you doing?" Asked Naruto when he noticed it too. </p><p>    "Oh. I see. Hey!" Naruto got on his knees to yell at the door. "Do you know a way out of here?" The door pulled an annoyed face. "Stop yelling, you giants!" Naruto felt offended. How dare he be called a giant when the whole world around them was bigger than them?</p><p>    "I will talk to you when you get smaller." Naruto felt offended once again. "Well, how are we supposed to do that? We can't help how big we are." The door, in pure annoyance, said, "can't you read labels?" "Labels?"</p><p>    "Oh," said Sakura. "Those labels." She pointed to the food that said 'EAT ME' and drink that said 'DRINK ME.' "What if they're dangerous?" asked Kiba. "We have no choice," said Shikamaru.</p><p>     "If we don't at least eat something, we'll starve down here. If there's a chance we can eat something AND find a way out at the same time, I say we should take it." Kakashi nodded. "Shikamaru's right. Either we'll end up eating the danish now or later. Might as well do it now."</p><p>    The group took that as an order and walked to the danish. Kakashi split it up evenly among the group. "Ready?" And the group ate it. The group was expecting to shrink rather than grow. So when they started growing, they panicked. </p><p>    "What's going on?" Yelled Naruto. Their clothes grew with them. "This isn't making us shrink. How are we supposed to get out of here now?" Asked Ino. They grew tall over the table with the pink drink that said 'DRINK ME.' </p><p>    "I'm thirsty," complained Choji. They all knew what they needed to do. They figured they might as well drink the drink. They passed the drink around and each took a sip. They each shrunk dramatically. The world around them looked absolutely terrifying with how big everything had become. </p><p>    The plate with the danish on it now looked giant while the table with the drink on it looked so huge that they couldn't see the end of it. Again, their clothes shrunk with them. "Okay. No time to panic. Let's see if the door will let is through." Said Kakashi. </p><p>    It took them exactly ten minutes to make it all the way to the door because the ground was now gigantic. "You're my size now," said the now large door. "C-can you please open for us?" asked Hinata. "Yes, indeed." Said the door. </p><p>    The door opened to a very bright and colorful looking garden. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The garden was so bright that they had to let their eyes adjust before seeing the details. When they did, they were startled by the flowers. The flowers had faces on them! Kakashi thought about the fact that this was all made from Sasuke's mind. </p><p>Either Sasuke was intelligent or everyone had imaginations like this; just with more control over them. He looked over at Sasuke. Kakashi wondered what happened to his former student for his mind to be so, well, insane.</p><p>The garden was made of bright and tall green grass. The flowers themselves were tall as well with some being taller than others. The group found comfort in the fact that they could name some of the flowers. </p><p>They held onto whatever information they knew so they could determine what was and what wasn't a threat. A creaking came from behind them and the door slammed shut. "Crap!" Kiba said in worry. What if someone was still in there? </p><p>The group looked around at each other. Luckily, no one was missing. The group felt more comfortable around Suigetsu now and decided to let him go. Suigetsu had had plenty if chances to run but he never did. They figured he wouldn't run anytime soon.</p><p>Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke. Even though they had let him go, they kept an eye on him. He and Sasuke could turn against them at any point. Sasuke could no longer be trusted while Suigetsu was untrustworthy to begin with.</p><p>"Hello~" sang a large pink, female rose. "Hey!" Said Naruto. "Do you think there's a way we can get back to our old sizes?" The flower looked insulted. "You wish to be bigger?" A female sounding sunflower joined in on the conversation. "Talk to the Caterpillar. He knows all."</p><p>"Yes," said the rose. "He's smart. He even thinks." Kakashi walked closer to the rose. "Where is the Caterpillar?" A male red poppy sang "down the right path.~" Kiba was annoyed once again. "What damn path?" Then, the flowers started singing a symphony of notes without lyrics, refusing to answer.</p><p>Kiba got even more frustrated and jumped up on a grass blade so that he could shake sense into the rose. He put his hands on two petals on each side of her face and pulled her towards him. Her singing turned to screams and he panicked a little. </p><p>But instead of heeding the warning screams, he kept pulling her to his face. The screams turned into blood curdling ones and he quickly let go, not meaning to hurt her in any way. But it was too late. Half of the two petals had come off, blood leaking violently. </p><p>Kiba backed up, unsure what to say. He felt terribly and put his hands up. "Kiba!" Yelled Ino. Kakashi put his arm in front of her. "It was an accident." Kiba jumped down, looking pale and a little sad (although he'd never admit it.) </p><p>The symphony of singing turned into a symphony of terror. Gasps and gossip of what had happened spread throughout the garden. As they walked through the grass, the flowers turned away one by one like a wave. The shinobi didn't know what to say about the situation so they walked through the grass quietly, not saying a thing. Eventually, they reached a dirt path.  </p><p>They had no idea how huge the garden was so they took the chance and decided to follow the path. Suigetsu looked to Sasuke. "So, when are we going to ditch these guys to find Karin and Jugo?" Sasuke didn't answer.</p><p>Suigetsu was a bit upset that Sasuke was ignoring him but was used to it. </p><p>Shikamaru tried strategizing. There were new worries to worry about now that they were small. Like if they did find someone else from their world, would they be able to see them on the ground? Not only that but now that they were smaller, they were slower. Shinobi usually traveled by running.</p><p>There was no way they would be able to catch up to the others at the speed they could run at this point. Those weren't the worst of the worries though. The worst was that, now that they were small, they could easily get stepped on. And their lack of speed may mean the inability to run.</p><p>Shikamaru let out a deep sigh. This situation was, without a doubt, the biggest drag in existence.</p><p>The group kept following the trail and the sky got darker. The nighttime was luckily a familiar thing in the world. Now they could assume familiar threats. It wasn't long before they heard running. They went in guard.</p><p>Shikamaru counted in his head: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8. "The creature has 8 legs." If familiarity existed in the new world then they knew exactly what was coming at them: a spider.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>